panglossafandomcom-20200214-history
Phonetics
Phonetics (from the , phōnē, "sound, voice") is a branch of linguistics that comprises the study of the sounds of human speech.O'Grady (2005) p.15 It is concerned with the physical properties of speech sounds (phones): their physiological production, acoustic properties, auditory perception, and neurophysiological status. Phonology, on the other hand, is concerned with abstract, grammatical characterization of systems of sounds. History Phonetics was studied as early as 2500 B.C. in ancient India, with account of the place and manner of articulation of consonants in his 5th century BC treatise on Sanskrit. The major Indic alphabets today order their consonants according to classification. The Ancient Greeks are credited as the first to base a writing system on a phonetic alphabet. Modern phonetics began with Alexander Melville Bell, whose Visible Speech (1867) introduced a system of precise notation for writing down speech sounds.Alexander Melville Bell 1819-1905 . University at Buffalo, The State University of New York. The study of phonetics grew quickly in the late 19th century partly due to the invention of phonograph, which allowed the speech signal to be recorded. Phoneticians were able to replay the speech signal several times and apply acoustic filters to the signal. In doing so, one was able to more carefully deduce the acoustic nature of the speech signal. Using an Edison phonograph, Ludimar Hermann investigated the spectral properties of vowels and consonants. It was in these papers that the term formant was first introduced. Hermann also played back vowel recordings made with the Edison phonograph at different speeds in order to test Willis' and Wheatstone's theories of vowel production. Subfields Phonetics as a research discipline has three main branches: *articulatory phonetics is concerned with the articulation of speech: The position, shape, and movement of articulators or speech organs, such as the lips, tongue, and vocal folds. *acoustic phonetics is concerned with acoustics of speech: The spectro-temporal properties of the sound waves produced by speech, such as their frequency, amplitude, and harmonic structure. *auditory phonetics is concerned with speech perception: the perception, categorization, and recognition of speech sounds and the role of the auditory system and the brain in the same. Transcription Phonetic transcription is a system for transcribing sounds that occur in spoken language or signed language. The most widely known system of phonetic transcription, the International Phonetic Alphabet (IPA), uses a one-to-one mapping between phones and written symbols.O'Grady (2005) p.17International Phonetic Association (1999) Handbook of the International Phonetic Association. Cambridge University Press. The standardized nature of the IPA enables its users to transcribe accurately and consistently the phones of different languages, dialects, and idiolects.Ladefoged, Peter (1975) A Course in Phonetics. Orlando: Harcourt Brace. 5th ed. Boston: Thomson/Wadsworth 2006.Ladefoged, Peter & Ian Maddieson (1996) The Sounds of the World’s Languages. Oxford: Blackwell. The IPA is a useful tool not only for the study of phonetics, but also for language teaching, professional acting, and speech pathology. Applications Application of phonetics include: *forensic phonetics: the use of phonetics (the science of speech) for forensic (legal) purposes. *Speech Recognition: the analysis and transcription of recorded speech by a computer system. Relation to phonology In contrast to phonetics, phonology is the study of how sounds and gestures pattern in and across languages, relating such concerns with other levels and aspects of language. Phonetics deals with the articulatory and acoustic properties of speech sounds, how they are produced, and how they are perceived. As part of this investigation, phoneticians may concern themselves with the physical properties of meaningful sound contrasts or the social meaning encoded in the speech signal (e.g. gender, sexuality, ethnicity, etc.). However, a substantial portion of research in phonetics is not concerned with the meaningful elements in the speech signal. While it is widely agreed that phonology is grounded in phonetics, phonology is a distinct branch of linguistics, concerned with sounds and gestures as abstract units (e.g., features, phonemes, mora, syllables, etc.) and their conditioned variation (via, e.g., allophonic rules, constraints, or derivational rules).Kingston, John. 2007. The Phonetics-Phonology Interface, in The Cambridge Handbook of Phonology (ed. Paul DeLacy), Cambridge University Press. Phonology relates to phonetics via the set of distinctive features, which map the abstract representations of speech units to articulatory gestures, acoustic signals, and/or perceptual representations.Halle, Morris. 1983. On Distinctive Features and their articulatory implementation, Natural Language and Linguistic Theory, p. 91 - 105Jakobson, Roman, Gunnar Fant, and Morris Halle. 1976. Preliminaries to Speech Analysis: The Distinctive Features and their Correlates, MIT Press.Hall, T. Allen. 2001. Phonological representations and phonetic implementation of distinctive features, Mouton de Gruyter. See also * Index of phonetics articles * International Phonetic Alphabet * Speech processing * Acoustics * Biometric word list * Phonetics departments at universities * X-SAMPA * ICAO spelling alphabet * Buckeye Corpus Notes References * External links *IPA Trainer Online application to practice phonetics. *Translate English texts into IPA phonetics with PhoTransEdit. *the Web Site of the Phonetic Sciences Laboratory of the Université de Montréal. *The International Society of Phonetic Sciences (ISPhS) *A little encyclopedia of phonetics, Peter Roach, Professor of Phonetics, University of Reading, UK. (pdf) *The sounds and sound patterns of language U Penn *UCLA lab data *UCLA Phonetics Lab Archive *EGG and Voice Quality (electroglottography, phonation, etc.) *IPA handbook *IPA-SAM Phonetic Fonts *Speech Analysis Tutorial *Lecture materials in German on phonetics & phonology, university of Erfurt *Real-time MRI video of the articulation of speech sounds, from the USC Speech Articulation and kNowledge (SPAN) Group *Beginner's course in phonetics, with some exercises *Praat - Phonetic analysis software *SID- Speech Internet Dictionary *Extensive collection of phonetics resources on the Web (University of North Carolina) *Phonetics and Phonology (University of Osnabrueck) Category:Phonetics ar:صوتيات an:Fonetica ast:Fonética bn:ধ্বনিবিজ্ঞান be:Фанетыка be-x-old:Фанэтыка bs:Fonetika br:Fonetik bg:Фонетика ca:Fonètica cv:Фонетика cs:Fonetika cy:Seineg da:Fonetik de:Phonetik et:Foneetika el:Φωνητική myv:Фонетика es:Fonética eo:Fonetiko eu:Fonetika fa:آواشناسی fo:Ljóðfrøði fr:Phonétique gv:Sheeanaghtys gl:Fonética ko:음성학 hy:Հնչյունաբանություն hi:स्वानिकी hr:Fonetika io:Fonetiko id:Fonetik ia:Phonetica is:Hljóðfræði it:Fonetica he:פונטיקה ka:ფონეტიკა kk:Фонетика ky:Фонетика sw:Fonetiki la:Phonetica lv:Fonētika lb:Phonetik lt:Fonetika li:Fonetiek jbo:voksnaske lmo:Funetica hu:Fonetika mk:Фонетика ml:സ്വനവിജ്ഞാനം ms:Fonetik nl:Fonetiek ja:音声学 no:Fonetikk nn:Fonetikk nov:Fonetike mhr:Йӱклончыш pl:Fonetyka pt:Fonética ro:Fonetică ru:Фонетика stq:Phonetik sq:Fonetika scn:Funètica simple:Phonetics sk:Fonetika cu:Фѡни́тїка sl:Fonetika sr:Фонетика sh:Fonetika fi:Fonetiikka sv:Fonetik ta:ஒலிப்பியல் tt:Фонетика th:สัทศาสตร์ tr:Ses bilgisi uk:Фонетика ur:صوتیات vi:Ngữ âm học yi:פאנעטיק zh:语音学